


Home has always been as person

by demilvr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Angst, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, How Do I Tag, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not Beta Read, Some Fluff, This probably sucks, Toxic Eren Yeager, mention of Sasha, mention of mikasa - Freeform, my first post, no pronouns, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demilvr/pseuds/demilvr
Summary: There was no doubt about it, Eren Jeager would always be home to you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Home has always been as person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever time posting on ao3 and i hope it’s okay? Anyways enjoy

The sun glimmered through the peaks off your blind. Dancing on your (s/c) skin, and throughout your midcentury bedroom. Portraying it to be an ethereal sight.

For you however all it felt like was an everlasting emptiness. The loneliness slowly creeping up on you and your hollow heart. Breaking you by the second. You was bare, the missing piece of your soul has been gone for a while now. 

And you could sense it. Every time you looked around in your flat there was a reminder of him everywhere. 

His clothing still remained in the cupboard, folded just the way he liked it. And when you would pick up one of his shirts the sweet smell of his evergreen cologne wafting through your nostrils. 

He sprayed it over every hoodie he gave you, because he knew how much you adored the scent. It smelt like home, because Eren Jeager was home to you.

The furniture of the apartment you both had worked hours on to complete. You can still see the imperfection off the wonky bedside table when he had lost one of the screws and had to attempt to balance it.

The empty bed beside you, if you squinted hard enough you could still see the imprint of his body in the soft memory foam. All you needed right now was his arms around you, so you could have a decent nights sleep.

Your relationship with Eren was complicated. One minute you’d be all over each other the next screaming at the top of your lungs.

But when he had asked you to move in together after 4 years of an off and on relationship you were over the moon. Both agreeing to try and make the relationship a stable one.

It was going well, small arguments here and there but much better than when you was living in dorms and your friends having to intervene in between you two before it got physical. 

You felt so bad for Sasha now, who was often the witness of your fights as she was your roomie. But Sasha loved you dearly and never minded having to break you guys up. She never once complained and you owed her so much for it. You were both each other’s support system, you’d wake her up for lectures and Sasha would take care of you every-time you broke up with Eren. 

But now in your empty flat there was no one. The occasional message came in once in a while from the people you spent time with in college. Mikasa texted you yesterday, asking if you wanted to go to the bar with a few people from their classes. You wanted to see them so bad after you’ve all graduated and don’t see them everyday but unfortunately Eren had the same friend group as you. If they were there, he was there.

It’s not like you didn’t miss him. This had been the longest you’ve been apart from him. Normally in the span of 3 months you would’ve at least seen him. The temptation grew each day to just message him and ask “are you okay?” 

But you couldn’t, because it was your fault the argument even happened. 10 months of finally being able to hold a stable relationship. And you went out and accused him of cheating.

It wasn’t your fault though that the message that came through on his phone looked rather suspicious. Historia was one of the people Eren had dated during a break up of yours that didn’t last long when she found out that she was in love with Ymir. And she had texted Eren asking when he would come round.

You obviously taking it as like Eren was seeing her behind your back got extreme pissed. Cursing at Eren for cheating on you. And not a day goes by when you don’t feel any less guilty because in the heat of the argument he mutters  
“I was going to ask you to marry me, she was helping me look for a ring.”

And it hit you like a ton of bricks, Historia had qualified with her business degree and opened a jewellery store. But it was too late to apologise because Eren was already packing his bags. While you could only watch with tears running down your eyes. Trying to say sorry in between your broken sobs. Erens heart was physically breaking listening to you cry but you both needed time apart. So he left.

And life since then was depressing. You had to get up every morning at 6am to go to your accountancy job. Which became more boring everyday, the days slowly going by in the cycle that repeated daily. The days had gone grey and you can’t remember the last time you had fun.

You didn’t have time on a Saturday to mope around so getting out of bed you went to the bathroom and did your daily routine. 

When you had gotten into the shower you noticed the soaps Eren had bought for you because he liked the smell of it on you was on its last bottle (he had bought you a big gift set) and your heart grew heavy. Shaking off the thought you finished your shower and headed back to your room. After picking out comfy sweats and putting them on your doorbell had suddenly rang. 

Thinking it was just a package you headed over to your front door. Unlocking the door you was faced with the boy who made your heart skip a beat.

Eren Jeager was standing in your doorway. Taking a look at him there was no denying he was still as attractive as ever. His hair pushed back in a messy bun with a few strands of hair over his face just the way you liked it. He was wearing an oversized plaid jacket with a white top underneath it framing his muscular chest with jeans on.

“Done staring?” 

Scowling you looked up at him, his infamous smirk on his face. And you nearly melted right there and then. Because he looked perfect. 

And suddenly you threw your arms around him, and he smelt the exact same. Your eyes watered because you thought you would never be able to do this again. Soon his arms were around you too, his chin fitting right on top of your head. There was no denying that you two hadn’t missed each other. Your bodies fitted together perfectly like a puzzle.

Pulling back you whispered,  
“I’m so sorry Eren.”  
His hand cupped your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes while he replied  
“It’s okay.”

And at that moment you knew that you would always love Eren. Because he was home. You had your fair share of arguments, but you’d never sleep  
properly without his warmth. And he could never look at another woman when he wasn’t with you. 

Because home was always a person.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?? Hope you liked it and leave some feedback!! If i spelt something wrong as well tell me pls :) Also should i make a part 2??


End file.
